Naraku's Evil Trick
by Tegan12
Summary: Naraku sends InuYasha and the gang into the future. This is an InuYasha and Twilight crossover, WITH MAJOR TWILIGHT CHARACTER BASHINGS! Rated T just to be safe. Possible OOC. Enjoy Twilight-Haters. D


**Okay, so this has some serious Twilight character bashing. Not recommended for Twilight lovers. Seriously. I don't want any flames about how much I suck because I don't like Twilight. So if you hate Twilight, then enjoy…**

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled as the power of the kaze no kizu thundered out of his Tetsusaiga. 

Naraku chuckled. "InuYasha, do you really think you can defeat me?"

Kagome watched horrified as the battle raged on. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, they were all fighting to their best abilities. Shippo and Kagome however, watched in horror. Kagome always felt bad for being so weak, but she was the priestess, and she wasn't really the fighter in a group of people. 

A dangerous look flashed across Naraku's face as he began to summon a demonic ball of energy, so large that it would kill them all. 

The light from the energy hurt Kagome's eyes, and she looked away. The next thing she knew she was being flung forwards with InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

They all landed in a huge field, a meadow really, with flowers all around and a stream behind them. It was a really beautiful place. However, since it was raining, it kind of took away the glory or the whole scene. 

"what is this?" Said InuYasha with annoyance clear in his voice."

Kagome could hear distant sounds of cars and people talking. "I think we are… In my time."

Miroku and Sango looked stunned. "Really? Kagome it is so beautiful here!"

Kagome shook her head. "We can't be in Japan. These flowers and trees don't grow in Japan. I think we are in…. The USA."

Shippo looked confused. "The USA? I didn't know there was such a place."

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind about that. We need to find a way out of… Wherever we are."

Meanwhile InuYasha sulked. "I could have finished that bastard off, but instead he flings us here to this hell hole." InuYasha looked up. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOIN'? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Miroku looked over his shoulder. Come on InuYasha or you will be left behind. 

InuYasha grumbled something about not being appreciated and followed the rest of the group.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After about two hours of walking through underbrush, they finally reached civilization. Before Sango could cut a mailbox in half with her Hirikotsu, Kagome explained her era in more detail to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. 

"They're a lot of machines and people. They aren't demons." Kagome stated lightly.

As they were all standing there, a silver Volvo came speeding around the corner and splashed them all with a ridiculous amount of mud. 

"JERKS!" Kagome screamed with anger. "Let's go. We need to figure out where we are." Sango nodded. "Yes Kagome, we must get back to our own time."

As they were walking, InuYasha kept making faces. "InuYasha, what is wrong?" Kagome questioned with worry. 

"This place reeks of some sweet smell. It's killing me." InuYasha pulled another face as he said this. 

A few short moments later, they came upon a graveyard. "This is where humans from my time burry the dead. We make them tombstones and place flowers around their graves." 

Sango looked around with interest in her eyes. She looked over the horizon of the graveyard, and saw none other then 8 pairs of hungry eyes looking at her.

"Kagome, look." Kagome and everyone else looked up to see some rather hungry looking humans staring at them.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Those aren't humans. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, get back."

"What are they InuYasha?" Sango questioned.

"Those are Kyuuketsuki." (A.N. Kyuuketsuki is the Japanese word for vamps. XP)

A short one with spiky black hair flashed a look at Sango's arm, which just so happened to be dripping in blood. Sango tried to remember how she cut it, but she couldn't recall. She probably had cut it when they were battling Naraku. 

A very tall blonde one began to speak to them with a low voice. "Who are you?" He spoke directly to InuYasha, considering he looked like a demon.

"Keh, what's it to you?" InuYasha responded.

InuYasha drew out his Tetsusaiga ready to chop these bastards to bits. No way was he going to be feasted on by a bunch of Kyuuketsuki. He saw one of them fidget a little at the giant sword he was holding.

They obviously saw InuYasha and Shippo as a threat, because the next thing Kagome knew, she was being pulled away along with Miroku and Sango, and the Kyuuketsuki were baring their teeth at InuYasha.

"I don't have time for this shit." InuYasha said with a shake of his head. "But If you all insist." Shippo hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder. He noticed one with brownish hair was standing back. (Renesmee isn't there. She jumped off a cliff and died.) All of a sudden, a blonde Kyuuketsuki lurched for InuYasha's throat, only to be hit in the back with a giant boomerang. Sango had had experience with Kyuuketsuki, they often had invaded her village back in the day. They were hard opponents, but could be dealt with as long as you had Kilala around to rip them to shreds. 

InuYasha was furious. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled! Most of the vampires jumped out of the way, except for one who was caught in the blast and blown to shreds. This just so happened to be everyone's damn favorite and my most-hated, Edward Cullen. (Come on, I had to kill him first, I was on Team Jacob after all.) All of a sudden, Mrs. Mary-Sue standing in the back, (Bella) fell to her knees. She looked up at InuYasha. "I will KILL YOU!" She screamed. With lightening speed, she punched InuYasha in the face. InuYasha fell backwards muttering a cuss word. "You bitch." He spat.

Kagome all of a sudden got really mad. She was the only damn person on this planet that was allowed to put InuYasha's face in the dirt. She pulled back an arrow and shot the woman through the heart with her sacred arrow. "I am the only one allowed to that." She said with a glare. The Kyuuketsuki looked over at her. The arrow had pulled the womans arm off. "You… She lurched for Kagome's throat, getting ready to bite, but InuYasha slammed a sutra in her face. Bella immediately crumbled.

By now the other vampires were gone. 

"What was their problem?" InuYasha stated. Coming up trying to kill him because he was part demon. Kagome huffed and they all began walking from the graveyard.

**Alright, alright, I know after this you may feel very obliged to sending me a flame, I guess I kind of deserve it. Because I know I Twilight lover is going to read this, despite my warnings, and they are going to send me a very hateful review. Oh well. Flame me I don't care. I was considering making this a one shot, but****enough people like it, I might make it a short series. This isn't my best writing, and I know it was a lot of OCC especially on the Twilight side, but I really felt like writing this, and I kind of just let it turn out how it turned out so… Sayonara!**


End file.
